


Right. Just Right

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Clumsiness, Courage, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Memory Related, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Three peeks at three love stories in the Franchouchou Mansion
Relationships: Hoshikawa Lily/Yugiri, Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Right. Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance and Yuri  
> Anime: Zombieland Saga  
> Shipping (for romance): Saki Nikaido x Sakura Minamoto, Ai Mizuno x Junko Konno & Lily Hoshikawa (Masao Go) x Yugiri  
> Setting: As idols, you have to get along with your group. And Franchouchou, despite being zombies, are a great example of that.
> 
> Music: FANTASTIC LOVERS by Iron Frill (Lead singer: Ai Mizuno [CV: Risa Taneda])
> 
> Note: Divided in three Fanfics featuring my three OTPs in this anime.

**I. Coincidence (Sakura Minamoto [CV: Kaede Hondo] and Saki Nikaido [CV: Asami Tano])**

"HAI MINNA-SAN OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!" yelled an eccentric loud voice of their mysterious idol producer, Tatsumi Kotaro, as he stepped into their practice room. They had just finished practicing another routine when Kotaro had stopped them from leaving saying that he had something to announce.

Although, his words were drowned out by a certain pink haired zombie egghead as she spaced out and stared into space. Nobody seemed to notice her odd behavior as the meeting goes on. Surprisingly, Kotaro didn't point anything out and their meeting ended without much yelling. Just Kotaro reminding them to keep on practicing because ever since their performance in Arpino, their popularity skyrocketed.

"Oi, egghead!"

Said egghead flinched as she was suddenly pulled into reality by her fellow idol. And when she came to, she was surprised of the proximity of her friends to her face. She screeched a little and flinched back "Saki-chan...Ai-chan...you guys scared me.... What is it?" she asked while holding her cold chest

"Well, the meeting ended a few minutes ago but you were still staring off in a distance. I worry we may not have pulled you out if I hadn't snapped ya outta it..." Saki Nikaido, fellow idol and Biker Boss in her lifetime, told her off as the rest of their zombie friends sat around her, save the LEGENDARY Yamada Tae who proceeded to laying down on the floor, asleep together with Romero.

"Uh...sorry...." 

"What were you thinking about, Sakura-san?" the zombie Showa idol, Junko Konno, asked while sitting next to Ai Mizuno (the zombie Heisei idol slightly blushing from their own proximity, but goes unnoticed by the others) "Well," Sakura's gaze shifted to Saki and then to Ai then back to her hands. She slightly smiles "You know when I said I regained my memories...?" Sakura Minamoto says as she was looked on by the rest of her group

"Mhm?" Saki leans a little closer as she was sitting next to Sakura "I sorta remember when I was in elementary school.... I was walking home alone, depressed a little since that was the day after the play which I wasn't able to attend.... I got lost in my thoughts and then got lost for real." she sweatdrops a little at the memory "I ended up in an alleyway somewhere and I was sorta lost..." she sighed while fiddling her fingers.

"It was stupid. I was about to give up and let myself rot in that stinking alleyway..." she laughed a little but then her face brightened "but then, I was saved. A high school girl - well, I think she was high school. I don't really remember anyway - placed a hand on my shoulder...

_"Oi, why're you here all alone?"_

_I flinched at the rough voice of the woman before me "S-sorry..." sniffling, I bite back the tears and inched away from her, scared at her expression. She sighed and scratched her head in a sort of embarrassed manner "Look, I'm not scaring ya. I would never do that. I was just..." she sighed again and then sat beside me_

_"Anyway, why are you crying?" she asked and I looked into her gold eyes "I...something...happened in school. I wasn't able to participate in...something I volunteered for...and I was thinking hard about it.... And I...found myself here..." I softly answered her_

_She inhaled a little and then placed a hand on my head "Ya know, kid, you shouldn't let one failure stop you from achieving your dreams..." she positioned herself to look at me as she wiped my tears away._

_"Thanks for comforting me, Onee-san..." I said happily and she gave me a peace sign and huge grin again. She looked at me again and patted my head, her hand wandering to my ribbon "That's a cute ribbon. Just like you." she said happily at me._

"Well, you could say ever since that day, I've been looking forward to talking to her. We used to see each other at an overlooking park here in Saga. You know, the place where Saki-chan stopped the fight from those biker groups?" Sakura narrated and everyone nodded

"She was the one who inspired me to do better..." her eyes turn downcast again "but then, she never came back in that park ever again.... I felt like I reverted back to my old self. I was so depressed during middle school when I didn't pass my entrance exams. And the only one who pulled me out of my funk again was the songs Iron Frill had made. I listen to them often." she grinned at Ai who smiled

"But ya know...I do hope I could see that girl again. I ended up calling her Onee-san but I vaguely remember her face and I never got the chance to ask her name.... I wonder if she has a family now...? I wonder why she stopped talking to me all of a sudden...?" Sakura mumbled a little

"Sakura-chan, wherever that girl is or whoever that girl was, I know she never forgot you. Maybe she just had an important business to do somewhere that's why she couldn't see you anymore. Who knows, maybe she's one of our fans or something!" Lily tried to cheer her up and Sakura smiled "Lily-han is right, Sakura-han. I'm sure that whoever that girl is, she would be happy that you pursued something you like, that is, being an idol." Yugiri says as she pats her head

"But still..." Junko and Ai saying that at the same time made all of them look at them quickly "The way she talked as you described her somehow reminds me of someone we know..." Junko says softly while Ai nods in agreement "I just couldn't put my finger on it..." then, the two cast a sideways glance at the silent Dorami biker boss with them

They looked at the leader of Franchouchou and found her slightly gulping "I...uh...'cuse me for a moment. I need to...wash off..." Saki says as she stands up and left the room. Sakura cocked her head to the side "What's wrong with her...?" she mumbled "Well, why don't you ask her that, Sakura?" Ai said as she helped Junko up and the two of them started coming up with new song lyrics, while Yugiri and Lily winked at her then they joined the two pro idols while Tae, still slept on the floor, this time laying down on Junko's lap, the latter not minding for some reason

Sakura sighed as she slapped her cheeks as if to psyche herself up as she also joined them

***

_When I was in high school and still half-done, per se, to take over all of Kyushu, I often wander away from Reiko and the others sometimes. I wanted some time alone sometimes.... I wanted time for myself. It's not like I hate being with the gang, it's just that there are times when you wanna be alone and think about stuff, ya know?_

_I didn't find high school fun in any way. That was why I even if I go to school, I don't get psyched up or anything. It was only during the times when I'm tearing up the streets with Reiko and the rest of my gal pals do I feel so alive...oh and also from playing my tamagotchi._

_But one day, I managed to find another way to enjoy life. Heck yeah that sounds so fucking cheesy but I ain't lying. One day, I skipped some classes and went adventuring throughout a small part of Saga on my own. Hey, just because Reiko and I are the best of friends doesn't mean she's the only one I always hang out with. Anyway, one day, I spotted a elementary school girl with blank eyes wandering into a dark alleyway on her own._

_Now that was sight ya don't see everyday._

_I decided to follow the girl into that same alleyway._

_I finally found her sobbing with her face in her legs. I scratched my head and then started talking to her "Oi, why are you here all alone?"_

_And I guess that was the first time I finally talked to other people aside from my gal pals. I hung out a lot with that strange kid. I say strange 'cause her head sorta looks like an egg. It was cute...kinda reminded me of Maskutchi, my tamagotchi..._

_We often talked when it was her dismissal. Of course, only during the days when I feel like school is crap. I sometimes even saw her walking out of her school when I'm walking home with Reiko. I didn't say anything to the others about the kid._

_We often hung out at the viewpoint in Saga._

_The day came when the boss of the rival biker ladies, Korosuke, challenged me. And ya get the rest, right? The place where I fought them was also the last place I saw that strange kid._

_I don't remember her name. Come to think of it, we didn't ask each other's name. We just...kinda enjoyed each other's company. I learned that she sorta had bad luck when she was chosen as a lead role in her school play but then she got sick.... I felt sorry for her._

"...who woulda thunk!?" Saki cursed while biting off a dried squid, finishing it up and entering their bedroom. She saw all of them starting to go into their respective futons "Oh, hey, Saki-chan! Sakura-chan prepared your futon for you. She just went and washed up a little." Lily's voice was recognizable as she called her

"Oh, uh...thanks, Lily..."

Everyone froze on the spot

"What?"

"You...you..."

"What the hell are you guys spouting?"

"You didn't call me shrimpy this time!! What...did something happen!?" she said as everyone looked at her. Saki flinched and ran her undead hand through her unruly bed locks "Ya could say that..." she said simply as she sat on her own futon. Though, she stopped when Junko and Ai tapped her shoulder

"Yeah?"

"You're the same one she told us, right?" with a smirk on her face, Ai smugly said with Junko nodding in agreement "What, just 'cause you guys are an item doesn't mean you earned the right to tease your leader." Saki said in teasing tone. The two took it with a blush but Junko cleared her throat "You better say something soon, Saki-san or she'll not look your way ever again." Junko said as she and Ai went to their own futons.

Saki ran her hand again through her hair and sighed, climbing into the futon as well.

***

Sakura was suddenly awakened by something shuffling inside her futon. She flinched when she felt someone's back touch hers. Slowly, she turned around only to be met by blonde hair with green and orange highlights.

"Saki...chan?"

It was silent before the Leader of Franchouchou finally spoke up "That's a cute ribbon. Just like you."

Taking in her words, Sakura's eyes filled with slight tears and she wiped them off quickly and she hugged her from behind...

"S...S...Sakura!?!?!"

"Saki-chan. Why did you not tell me?"

"Wh...why.... I-it cuz...I...didn't know. I vaguely remember that kid's face. Nor did I ask her name. Didn't think it was you..." Saki tried to hold back some strange sounds she didn't know she could make even more so that the girl - well, zombie girl - she slowly found herself attracted to is touching her in a weird sensual way.

_I'm not even sure why zombies can feel turned on..._

Slowly, Sakura pulled away and Saki could feel she was slowly sitting up. Looking behind her, she saw the pink haired girl's bangs hiding her eyes. She also sat up and looked into her. Saki's hands slowly reaching up to Sakura's face. Her wrists were now caught by the pink haired.

"Sakura...?"

"I heard from Ai-chan how you comforted her in a thunderstorm back when she and Junko-chan had fought." Sakura's voice was sorta strained but Saki listened nonetheless "I won't say you shouldn't have comforted her. It would make me a bad friend. And I don't dislike you comforting others 'cause that's one of your good points. But," she held tighter onto Saki's wrists and Saki scooted closer to her

Sakura finally lifted her face up. Saki could now see that she was tearing up and a smile graced her lips "I love you, Saki-chan. Ever since you hung out with me when I was a child...." these words made Saki's undead heart (does the undead even have a heart I wonder? Stupid mysterious zombie biology of Tatsumi Kotaro!) flutter in happiness.

"Well, shit." she says while returning Sakura's smile "I love ya, too, girl." she continued as she kissed her. To which Sakura responded at. The kiss was chaste and surprisingly didn't taste of decay whatsoever. It was...

_Right. Just right..._

Afterwards, Saki hugged her, burying her face in the pink haired zombie girl's chest.

"Saki-chan!?!?"

Sighing, Saki nuzzled into her "Just...let me...a'ight?"

**II. Sunset (Ai Mizuno [CV: Risa Taneda] and Junko Konno [CV: Maki Kawase])**

_The confidence that Saki-san had to confess to Sakura despite being scared (which was ironic since their Leader isn't afraid of anything except this time) was a feat to behold. Both she and Sakura-san acknowledged each other's feelings and were able to be closer despite meeting again after dying..._

_I wish I could be like that._

_Well...I DO have a specific person...zombie...in mind. But...who knows if that someone will notice what I feel considering that girl - zombie - is focused on not ruining her career._

_Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her for being focused on becoming an idol again but, see, I just...want her to look my way sometime. You know what I mean...? Just like how Saki and Sakura are looking at each other and laughing at some sort of old dad joke that Saki made..._

_Speaking of Saki...when Ai and I fought back then, I heard from Saki that she was comforting her because she was scared of lightning and thunder.... I wonder how it would feel if Ai relied on me when she was scared.... Well, she kinda did during our show in Saga Rock but even still..._

"JUNKO!"

The zombie Showa idol finally flinched and she looked towards the source of the voice...

Only to find the root of her distress in the first place. The same idol that would not look her way, she says...

"Ai-san.... What...?" she stopped a little when Ai inched closer to her face. "I've called for you for how many times already. Are you alright? You seem kind of spacey...?" Ai said as she sat next to her. Junko tried to hold back the blush threatening to make itself known in her face "Uh...no...I'm quite alright. I was just...thinking about...uh...our...our routine! That's right! Our routine! I thought of adding another step to this new routine we-GAHHH!" Junko screamed as she suddenly tripped on her own two feet, her hands, instinctively grabbing the thing closest to her for balance, which, happened to be Ai's shoulder. But instead of the limb coming off of the Heisei idol, she was pulled downwards with Junko, falling on top of her.

"Ouch..." both said as Ai lifted her head, only to meet a red faced Junko. The Heisei idol wondered why and then, she slowly looked down...

And blushed as well

"Oi, Junko! Ai! Are you two alright?" Saki yelled as the others rushed to them (with Tae, finding her best [chewing] friend in peril). Ai quickly stood up "Yeah. We're alright." she offered a hand for Junko to take. To which she did. The two of them looking away from each other

***

Ai sighed as she went to the balcony of "Casa de Franchouchou" a.k.a. the mansion they live in. Practice was now over and they all went to their own businesses (meaning Saki and Sakura going off somewhere in the mansion together, probably to make out...just kidding Ai thought mischievously. And also Lily accompanying Yugiri to Kotaro's computer room for some research Ai assigned for them to do. As for Junko, she was the first one to leave once practice was over). The sunset that afternoon made her think about things she didn't often think so.

And for some reason, for the past few days, her mind's been occupied by a certain Showa idol that she fell onto earlier. Literally. And well, probably figuratively, Ai realized this these past few days. When she was alone and just...quiet by herself, her mind would always wander back to the white haired fellow idol of hers.

Junko is...smart. She's kind and appreciative. She's pretty too. In the inside and outside. I don't know exactly when I started feeling this way towards her but....

Hell, the face she made when I accidentally fell on her earlier was cute. Just like everything about her. Her clumsiness is sorta cute too. Her pulling me down with her is proof of that.

Sakura told me that she had comforted her when we fought before. I didn't know how I could say sorry to her for how much I was mean to her. I mean, yeah, we're all zombies but still...Junko's important to me. I don't want to see her hurt...

Ai was, unlike the others, didn't take long to make up her mind. Once she thought she loves something, she'll try and obtain it for herself....well, she'll not force Junko if she doesn't want to but...

"I hope she feels the same," she gave a sad smile "Yeah right. Like that could happen...." she sighed while observing the sunset.

"Ai-san...?"

And speaking of which...

She turned around and found herself staring into her object of affection. Well, for as long as realized it anyway.

"Oh, Junko...what is it?"

"Well...uh...I was told to call you because we'll be washing up soon and...Ai-san? Are you alright?" Junko says as she steps closer to her, finding Ai looking strange "Who looks spacey now?" she teasingly told her, as if she had completely forgotten how Ai had fell onto her. Literally and figuratively.

Well she knows the literal part...

"Yeah yeah. Keep teasing me Junko." Ai said looking back to the sunset. Junko joins her and also stands beside her.

***

"Um...Ai...?" she decided to drop the honorific and just decided to call her as she is. Sure enough, it brought out a reaction to the Heisei idol "Yes?"

"I...have something to-GAHHH!!"

And, for her stroke of luck, she again tripped on her two feet, pulling Ai with her, again.

Ai looked up to a blushing Junko who also had her eyes closed "Not again.... How am I supposed to confess now?" Ai flinched. Junko probably meant to say that in her head...but it ended up being said verbally instead.

_But hang on..._

_Did Junko just say..._

_Yes, she did, didn't she?_

Ai's lips slowly melted into a grin. While Junko was still in a daze, she inched her face to hers and intertwined her right hand with Junko's left. This got the Showa idol's attention and she opened her eyes only to be met by Ai's.

"A-Ai...!?"

"I love you, Junko."

The confession was so quick Junko thought she was dreaming. But she was proven wrong when Ai tightened her hold on her hand and finally kissed her. It took a while before Junko responded, albeit shyly. The kiss surprised them as it didn't taste like decay or anything...it was...

_Right. Just right...._

Pulling away, Ai gave Junko a grin. Junko smiled back and responded to her earlier confession "I love you, too, Ai..."

**III. Truth (Lily Hoshikawa {Masao Go} [CV: Minami Tanaka] and Yugiri [CV: Rika Kinugawa])**

Lily tossed and turned on her futon. She didn't like this. Not one bit. The shining star of Franchouchou shouldn't be trapped in bed...with a friggin' cold! Well, she might've pushed herself a little yesterday because of how much "love was in the air in this mansion." She'd be fine if there was only one couple in their group but THERE'S TWO! Friggin-!

It's not like she hated her friends for being an item. Heck, she's happy for them. Quite a lot. But...the more she thought about it, the more stressed she got and also pumped up. That's why she tried some complicated steps that she and Yugiri had researched. And for the love of kami, she got sick.

Saki, Ai, Junko, Sakura and Yugiri then suggested she take a rest. Heck, even Tae growled whenever she wanted to follow them to the practice room.

"Why would this happen to me...?" Lily then covered her face with the blanket and closed her eyes slightly.

Come to think of it...

She opened one eye and pulled off her covers. She saw a certain courtesan sitting down on the couch in the same room as her, eyes closed, her right arm slightly nursing her left shoulder. Lily remembers that Yugiri would often accompany and follow her whenever she tried to pratice complicated steps in some of their practices.

Getting up, she started walking towards her. Only for her feet to shuffle on something. Looking down, she saw a familiar brand of fatigue patches that they received ever since performing in Ureshino...albeit having quite the trouble with the people there.

She grabbed the box and her gaze shifted to the older girl before her. Opening up the small box of Saganship Z, she grabbed one patch and slowly walked towards the courtesan. Shuffling towards the back of the couch, she held Yugiri's right hand off her shoulder and placed one patch on it. This made the courtesan open one eye...

"Lily-han...?"

"Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping, Yugirin? Sorry to wake you up..." Lily said as Yugiri slightly turns to her. The older zombie shook her head and patted a place on her right side, asking the child zombie to sit next to her

"It's quite alright, Lily-han..." Yugiri says again as Lily slowly sits next to her "Are you alright? There's a reason why Leader and the others wanted you to rest." Yugiri said and Lily laughed a little "I couldn't sleep. I was..." she lifted her face to look at hers

Thinking about you... Lily blushed at the thought then looked away from Yugiri Yeah right. As if I could say that!

"I have noticed you felt bothered about Leader, Sakura-han, Junko-han and Ai-han having relationships with each other. Or am I perhaps mistaken?" Yugiri suggested which resulted to Lily being a sputtering mess "H-how did you...?" "Zombie Onee-san intuition, I guess. Just kidding!" Yugiri was now fond of making jokes...a habit that Lily finds way too cute for her own good.

Sheesh. I became a girl for a reason. But...I can't deny what I feel for Yugirin right now...

"Yugirin...I...I have to tell you something."

"Mhm?"

"I...It's true that I noticed the others' relationship with each other but...I'm not saying that it is bad or anything. Rather, I feel jealous of them...as much as it embarrasses me to admit such a thing..." Lily was quite mature for her age but it was no denying that she was now feeling something for the older zombie

"Jealous...? Why is that?"

"See, there's also...someone I like and I..." she trailed off as she played with her star.

"You..."

The strained tone of voice from Yugiri made Lily look up...to be met by Yugiri's tear-stained face - if only a little "H-hey! Yugirin! Please don't cry! Let me finish!" Lily got up and wiped the ever so slight tears from the zombie courtesan's eyes "Thing is, I like you, Yugirin. Just as Saki-chan likes Sakura-chan, Ai-chan to Junko-chan and vice-versa. I hope...you feel the same...?" Lily looked into Yugiri's eyes

Slowly, Yugiri melted into a grin "I do hope this answers your question..." she said as she places a soft quick kiss on the younger girl's lips. Lily blushed and looked slightly away, making Yugiri laugh herself. But nevertheless, the two hugged, relishing in each other's warmth while giving each other a warm smile.

They had to admit the kiss felt...

_Right. Just right..._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS skit!
> 
> Me: ughhhhh...
> 
> Saki: oi, what happened?
> 
> Me: I spent the entirety of this week after enrolling rewatching Zombieland Saga, listening to Zombieland Saga songs, reading Zombieland Saga fanfics, namely mostly with SakixSakura, AixJunko and slightly LilyxYugiri, watching concerts in the internet of Franchouchou's seiyuus, interviews of Kaede Hondo, Asami Tano, Risa Taneda, Maki Kawase, Minami Tanaka and Rika Kinugawa. Just to get this fanfic out of my system. I wanted everyone to see how cute this anime and its characters are...
> 
> Franchouchou: Wow...
> 
> Me: So thank you for reading my story! Also, you gotta love SAGA. This was reposted from my Wattpad account. I go by IzumiAsada647 there! Pls check it out if you have time!


End file.
